Watches evolved in the 17th century and have changed their appearance over time affected by the whims of fashion. For a multiplicity of years, the watches have been considered as not only a practical element for telling the time but also as a piece of jewelry. Therefore, watches do not only compete according to their function but also according to their appearance. Different types of decorations on watches were designed over the years and watches can be acquired for every occasion.
As an example of a decoration a watch can be provided with precious stones able to move inside the watch as described in CH 609517. CH 609517 discloses a watch with a housing delimited by a glass and a wall parallel to the glass where the watch contains moveable elements. The elements are able to slide parallel to one another in all directions depending on the movements of the wrist of the wearer of the watch. Each movable element consists of a precious stone arranged in a stone housing. When moving the wrist the user of the watch is able to change the appearance of the watch.
However in CH 609517, the user is bound by the number and colour of stones present in the watch since the user cannot remove or replace the stones by himself. The user is therefore not able to change the appearance of the watch by himself according to his mood or different occasions.